Heaven with you
by SirkkuNovak
Summary: La primera vez que pone una mano sobre el cazador, sabe que está perdido. Destiel. —Posible spoiler s9/s10—


Al final no he podido dormir, así que me he desvelado escribiendo. xD

Esta historia originalmente estaba pensada para participar en un reto de San Valentín, peeero uno de los requisitos era 1000 palabras máximo y bueno, esta historia terminó teniendo muchas más lololol. Entonces decidí subirla simplemente, porque no tuve el corazón para cortarla. xD —En realidad intenté cortarla, pero no me gustó el resultado y decidí simplemente escribir otro par de historias para el concurso—.

Entonces, esta historia está inspirada en una de las frases que el concurso ponía como opciones de inspiración, pero **no** participa en éste concurso.

Espero y la historia sea de su agrado~

* * *

_**"Escucha mi alma hablar, en el mismo instante en que te vi, mi corazón voló a tu servicio."**_

_—William Shakespeare_

La primera vez que pone una mano sobre el cazador, sabe que está perdido.

Arrastrándolo fuera de su tormento, una sensación inunda todo el ser de Castiel. Inexplicable, intolerable y sobre todo brillante, como un Sol que no puede ni se atreve a mirar. El ángel ignora la sensación por horas, días, meses, atribuyéndoselo al haber estado en el último lugar donde un ángel debería estar.

Cuando lo ve cara a cara por segunda vez, la sensación vuelve a estar ahí, tan fuerte que esta vez Castiel no puede hacer mas que rogar en silencio por que se desvanezca en cuanto la misión termine. Cuando Dean le dice aquello que le hace sonreír por primera vez en el mundo de los humanos, se da cuenta que lo que creía saber antes, no era como lo pensaba. Esta vez asegura para sí mismo que está consciente de que, si no se aleja del cazador, estará perdido para siempre.

Sin embargo, se encuentra de nuevo frente al cazador con los deslumbrantes ojos verdes. Una, y otra, y otra vez. Al principio, su rechazo y su falta de fe duelen. Después se acostumbra. Atribuye la creciente sensación en su ser al aura de rechazo que envuelve al cazador cada vez que están cerca el uno del otro.

Y muy pronto, se encuentra a sí mismo perdido, como sabía que lo estaría desde un principio. Era como una fantasía, como algo que parecía muy lejano, y sin embargo está ahí; pobre ejemplo de un ángel. Revelándose contra su propia especie, y ¿todo por qué? _Humanidad_, y su amor hacia ésta.

Claro, eso es si asumimos que el apodo de Dean es _Humanidad_.

Castiel sabe, cuando enfrenta a su propio hermano y desafía las profecías que su padre ha escrito, que está completamente perdido. Sabe que, sin importar si decide alejarse o no, estará perdido por el resto de su existencia. Cuando esta termina, o cuando él cree que termina, siente alegría. Entonces se da cuenta que _siente_, y que entonces sigue existiendo. Resignándose, le pregunta a su padre por qué lo ha vuelto a la vida, por qué permite que un ángel _sienta _cosas como aquellas.

Y es por eso que decide no alejarse de Dean, porque de cualquier modo el daño ya está hecho, y el verlo hace su existencia más llevadera. Eso es, por supuesto, hasta que ambos caen en el Purgatorio. Y Castiel entiende que esta vez no es sobre lo que él quiere, sino sobre lo que es mejor para su cazador. Y se aleja. Deja a Dean creer que lo ha abandonado, y rechaza su ayuda cuando éste trata de jalarlo de nuevo hacia su mundo. Deja al cazador ir, porque entiende por fin que lo que siente no es sobre su propio bienestar, sino sobre el de la otra persona. Lo deja ir porque sabe que es inútil, que estorbará más que ayudar si regresa con el cazador, y lo último que quiere ser es un estorbo en la vida del cazador.

Y cuando vuelve inexplicablemente sabe que algo está mal con él, porque la sensación en su pecho es completamente clara y tolerable. Es como un Sol al que puede mirar fijamente por horas. De algún modo, las sensaciones siguen ahí, pero es como si él tuviera un escudo que le impide verse afectado. El escudo le permite ver todo con claridad, y sin embargo la claridad no le produce nada. Y el ángel no puede hacer mas que preguntarse noche tras noche qué cambió en él, para aceptar y al mismo tiempo no aceptar lo que tiene con el cazador.

Es cuando está a punto de matar a Dean, cuando vuelve a la realidad y ve su rostro desfigurado, que entiende. Antes creía que sabía, luego supo, pero ahora _entiende_. Se da cuenta que hay un nombre para lo que siente por el cazador. Sin embargo, no se atreve a pensar en ello, porque la palabra le parece muy _poco_. El alma de Dean y su propia gracia son como cargas opuestas, atrayéndose irremediablemente. No puede simplemente matar a su otra mitad, por más que el que empuña la cuchilla no sea realmente el mismo Castiel. Y escuchar a Dean decir que lo necesitan, que _él_ lo _necesita_, es suficiente para hacer a Castiel tirar la cuchilla.

Sigue aceptando que está perdido, y cuando se encuentra a sí mismo siendo humano, abrumado por el mar de sensaciones, la sensación de un principio lo hace perderse aún más. Porque, siendo humano, las cosas son diferentes, son más _reales._ Y Castiel no puede hacer mas que preguntarse por qué su pecho se oprime cada vez que piensa en el cazador. Extraña la sensación de atracción, no como cuando la gente describe atracción del modo sexual, sino la sensación de que su gracia estaba ligada al alma de Dean. Ahora, no puede hacer mas que resignarse a las mundanas mariposas en su estómago cada vez que el cazador le mira o le _sonríe_.

Cuando deja a todo un ejército atrás por _una sola persona_, se da cuenta que no puede simplemente ocultarlo. Ha pensado, todo el tiempo que lleva conociendo al cazador, que podría vivir con el mar de sensaciones sin necesidad de decirle a Dean. Principalmente, porque Castiel no sabe que puede ser _correspondido_. Cuando entiende que lo puede ser, gracias, de alguna forma, a Metatron, una chispa de esperanza enciende su gracia robada. Sin embargo, se desvanece al instante, porque ahora su entendimiento alcanza al hecho de que Dean no podría simplemente _corresponder_. Y aún así, Castiel se encuentra a sí mismo buscando de alguna manera que lo que queda de Dean se dé cuenta de lo que el ángel ha tratado de comunicar por medio de acciones de rebeldía.

Y por eso es que sigue ahí, atreviéndose a luchar contra todo lo que ni siquiera quiere enfrentar. Porque, muy dentro de él, aún cabe la esperanza de que el cazador se dé cuenta y haga algo al respecto. Castiel no está seguro de qué es lo que quiere, porque lo que siente por Dean no es algo tan sencillo como algo _humano_; es pura y cruda lealtad angelical, y es más complicado que todos los sentimientos humanos juntos. Entonces, Castiel se limita a seguir a Dean en cada batalla que llega.

Es entonces, cuando enfrentan una batalla en especial, que todo parece perdido. El Cielo ha vuelto a la normalidad, Metatron permanece encarcelado, y una batalla incierta se presenta frente a ellos en forma de Rey del Infierno. Dean no tiene ya fuerzas para seguir luchando contra la marca de Caín, Sam no puede seguir cargando con el peso de todo lo ocurrido, y Castiel sólo vive por ambos hermanos, porque sabe que ni el Cielo ni la humanidad lo necesitan más.

Es por eso que luchan sin fuerza, y a la vez con toda su voluntad. Irrumpen en la última ubicación del enemigo, y acaban con todo demonio que se pone frente a ellos. No se miran el uno al otro, y el aire se siente diferente. La batalla se siente como la última, y la melancolía invade a los tres guerreros. Pero siguen avanzando, a través de capas y capas de enemigos, hasta que llegan al escenario final.

Y estando ahí, en un pequeño cuarto sin ventanas y una sola puerta de metal, todos caen en la cuenta de que en verdad es el final. Sam es el primero en caer, mientras que Dean y Castiel siguen avanzado todo lo que pueden. Los ojos de ambos nunca se encuentran como solían hacerlo antes, y Castiel extraña la sensación. Se obliga a sí mismo a luchar, a dar todo lo que tiene, pero el enemigo es más fuerte y lo derrumba. El ángel ve atento cómo su propia cuchilla atraviesa su pecho, y su gracia robada brilla apenas por un segundo, tan débilmente que Castiel se pregunta si siquiera quedaba algo de ella.

En sus últimos segundos de consciencia, un montón de preguntas se arremolinan en su mente. ¿A dónde irá cuando muera? ¿Tendrá él su propio Cielo, o es acaso que los ángeles van a otro lado? Más importante aún, ¿merece él un Cielo, después de todo lo que ha hecho?

Voltea hacia su derecha, deseando ver al cazador por una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos, y se encuentra con que éste lo mira de vuelta, de rodillas del mismo modo en que Castiel lo está. El momento parece durar meses, años, siglos, y la mirada verde de Dean hace que todas las inquietudes de Castiel se disipen. Castiel siente una enorme tranquilidad que nunca había sentido, y no sabe si es porque está muriendo o si es simplemente el efecto que el cazador tiene en él. Alejando por un efímero momento la mirada de los ojos de su cazador, alcanza a ver que la propia cuchilla de Dean, la cuchilla de Caín, atraviesa su pecho.

El último pensamiento que corre por Castiel es que, si hay un Cielo para él, sólo valdrá la pena si el cazador está ahí.

…

Cuando Castiel vuelve a ser consciente de sí mismo, se encuentra mirando un lago que refleja una hermosa puesta de Sol. Frunce el ceño ante la visión, pero no siente realmente deseos de cuestionar lo que ve.

"Hey, Cas" saluda alguien a su lado, y el aludido reconoce inmediatamente la voz. Voltea con rapidez, sintiéndose a sí mismo temblar, para encontrarse con la mirada tranquilizante de Dean. El ángel sonríe sin darse realmente cuenta de que lo hace, y Dean le devuelve el gesto antes de volver su vista hacia el lago. Castiel se da cuenta que el cazador está pescando, y un _déjà vu_ lo invade.

De pronto, recuerdos de lo que pasó lo invaden, y de inmediato mira insistentemente al cazador sólo para asegurarse de que está bien. Y, para el alivio de Castiel, lo está. ¿Recordará acaso la serie de sucesos que los llevó ahí en primer lugar? La preocupación no podría durarle menos, porque no es un tema que esté interesado en tratar. Se da cuenta, entonces, de que deben estar en el Cielo. Se pregunta vagamente si Sam está por ahí.

El pensamiento debería entristecerle, _por Dios_, está muerto; pero se encuentra a sí mismo sonriéndole al lago. No puede importarle menos, porque el cazador está a su lado, y lo estará por el resto de la _eternidad_.

Y Castiel se permite acercarse a Dean un poco más, porque una eternidad nunca había sonado tan bien.

* * *

No me gusta la idea de SPN terminando con el Team Free Will muriendo en una lucha llena de gloria y bla bla bla, pero tengo el presentimiento de que así terminará, y esto es como me gustaría que al menos fuera si es el caso.

Gracias por leer. ^^'


End file.
